Adept Adoption: Other Side
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: The war was a lot simpler before tiny, magical beings came along and started stating that the world was in danger and Only The Chosen could prevent its destruction. The Chosen being giant, transforming robots that weren't even native to the world. A series of random ficlets.
1. Field

WAY back in 2010, I shared news of the upcoming _Golden Sun_ game with a fellow writer, which got her excited, which lead to happy flailings between us, which _somehow_ resulted in this cracktastic crossover. Over the next year, we wrote and swapped random pieces before RL/disinterest/what-have-you snagged our attention, leaving said ficlets in the dust. Now, these guys have been dusted off, and polished a bit.

I'll be posting what I wrote, while my partner in crime will be posting her half on her account. Link's found in my profile.

Chapters will be posted as edits continue. Non-chronological, since it's how we had written them, plus it's a lot more fun.

* * *

_Golden Sun_ © Nintendo, Camelot  
_Transformers_ © Hasbro, TakaraTomy

* * *

Even before the cluster bombs hit, Ironhide had relaxed just a touch when Flash's barrier pretty much negated most of the damage around them. The red mech had to grudgingly admit that he was grateful for the tiny buggers _insistently_ latching onto some of the Autobots. The Mercury Djinn made work for the medics go all the faster (although it made some of the rambunctious Autobots a little more reckless), while the Jupiter Djinn were causing Pit on the flight-capable Decepticons, what with shocking them or changing the winds.

Most of the Venus Djinn, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives as they manipulated the land and forced plant growth into causing trouble for the ground-bound Decepticons. (Crystal, Quartz, Breath, and Salt were lent to the medics due to their healing properties.) Granite would gleefully pull up his barrier whenever a shot was aimed at any Autobot near Optimus, while Ground and Petra had fun paralyzing any Decepticon they encountered.

"Just what the slag are these things?!" Rumbled yelled, trying to swing his pile drivers to hit them but Fog had created a thick mist around him and he kept missing.

"Your worst nightmare," Blitz cackled, zapping Blitzwing and stunning the Triple Changer before chasing after a shrieking Skywarp.


	2. Meeting

_Golden Sun_ © Nintendo, Camelot  
_Transformers_ © Hasbro, TakaraTomy

* * *

Prowl rested his head against his tented hands, trying to fight the urge to have his logic protocols lock up while Red Alert was rubbing his temple as well. Ironhide was still sulking with arms crossed, Smokescreen and Jazz the only ones fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well, we can't blame them too much..." the blue-and-red Datsun started out, trying not to smile.

"You try rechargin' with them inside yah," Ironhide grumbled, hearing the tiny snores from the sleeping Mars Djinn. "Can't say I don't mind being able to be my own lighter, though."

"However, I don't quite agree with Ratchet freezing his patients." The fire chief Lamborghini vented a sigh as he pulled up security footage of said medic using Tundra to keep some of his patients from fleeing the med bay by causing them to slip or freezing them in place. The frightening look of glee on Ratchet's face could almost send even the most battle-hardened Decepticon into surrendering with no problems.

"At least we can be grateful for most of the others' sense of... moderation." Prowl tilted his head at Ironhide with an arched optic ridge, who reluctantly snuffed out the fireball he was spinning on a finger.


	3. In-Box on the Desk

_Golden Sun_ © Nintendo, Camelot  
_Transformers_ © Hasbro, TakaraTomy

* * *

Report, scouting report, disciplinary report, questions from the press, supply report, security, a long invoice from the Portland police, a longer citation list from the California Highway Patrol, an invitation to the Mythbusters, requests from the Jupiter Djinn, medical supply requisition, a highly encrypted data pack from Cybertron with a familiar signature code... The last one he immediately opened on his computer without hesitation.

"Love letter from your sweetheart?" Flint teased, popping out from the left shoulder joint and landing on the desk.

"Sweetspark," Optimus corrected absently, although his optics softened on reading the hidden message from Elita, picking through the update and progress on their home planet. In short, she was missing him as well and would love to meet the Djinn that had attached to him whenever the opportunity arose.

Flint hummed a soft tune, glancing through at the rest of the awaiting "paperwork" that seemed to drown his chosen Adept on a daily basis. The other Venus Djinn were scattered throughout the _Ark_, some answering the scientists' questions, others outside on fortifying the plants and surrounding land along with some of the other Djinn, and the rest probably hanging out in the rec room.

"Have you... attached yourselves to humans in the past?"

The humming stopped.

"I apologize..."

"No. It's alright." Flint shuffled some of the datapads closer to the center of the desk. "It's just... It's been a long time since I've encountered any Adepts that was as strong as my previous partner and his friends. Even when we were sleeping, before Beachcomber released us, I... I think most of us Djinn learned to cope with the loss, and know to move on. For all our power, for all what Psynergy can do..." His tail drooped a bit, releasing a wistful sigh and giving the sense of a sad smile. "No one life can last forever, no matter how much we wish. But at the same time, we were happy traveling with them around the world. It was the only thing that Psynergy couldn't do, and _all_ of us will treasure those memories."

For all the whimsical air Flint seemed to give off, Optimus felt the deep sorrow for those lost, and knew the feeling all too well. Gently, he touched a finger next the Djinni, silently sharing the same emotions.


End file.
